Technical Websites
The DeLorean community has created numerous web sites. These range from personal sites, fan sites, Back to the Future sites, and sites devoted to DeLorean technical issues like the DeLorean Tech Wiki. Sticking with the technical focus of this wiki, this article lists various technically-oriented Delorean sites that include how-tos and other directly useful information. This list is sorted alphabetically. Unlike many other sections of this site, these link directly to the external webpage and not to an article within the wiki. Some of these overlap with sites in the Community Forums and Mailing Lists and Vendors articles, too. If you know of any other sites that should be in this list, feel free to contact us at the DMCTechWiki Yahoo Group, or simply and add it yourself. Technical Websites * DeLorean Ownership & Upkeep blog by Ozzie H., including how-tos, experiences, tips on buying a DeLorean, and a fixes for the digital clock. * DeLorean Motor Club of Canada has a how-to on eliminating rear-end clunk. See also the DeLorean Motor Club of Canada article. * DeLoren Tech Wiki, which is where you are now. * DMC Wiki, an alternative DeLorean technical wiki. * DMCNews features an extensive technical library including the owners manual, DeLorean Parts Manual and a complete set of service bulletins available for download as PDFs, and their technical information pages include various how-to articles. See also the DMCNews article. * DMCTalk is a community forum with dedicated sections to resources and how-to articles. See also the DMCTalk Article. * The Hardware Store includes tips on tuning up the car, painting the facias, working on the control pressure regulator (also known as the warm up regulator), replacing the alternator and even an alternative courtesy lamp switch. * memFrag includes various links to other technical DeLorean sites. * MyDelorean.net features a series of excellent how-to articles in a number of languages as downloadable PDFs, complete with pictures. * DeLorean Club of Ohio has their own tips, tricks and mods page, with tips like reversing the ashtray, improving the blower motor intake screen, making ramps to raise your car, extending door strut and horn life, and more. * Ryan Wright has information on an iPod mount he made, as well as how to install a CCS-100 cruise control. * DeLorean Repair Procedures, a collection of posts from various mailing lists and websites compiled by Luke Sandel. Individual Vehicle Technical Websites These are personal sites covering repairs, modifications and restorations to individual vehicles. Useful information can generally be gleaned from the experiences of these and other owners. * The 1561 Project, Todd Nelson's restoration of VIn 1561, including an extensive breakdown of the repairs and costs involved. * Andy Snell's Delorean Restoration, with numerous before and after pictures of his DeLorean restoration process. * Paul's Restoration Site for DeLorean VIN 6463. This includes separating the body from the frame, frame restoration, air conditioner rebuild, interior restoration, engine tidying, exterior detailing. * Project DeLorean features an extensive restoration and modification of a DeLorean. The modifications include a custom grill and headlights, matte black paint over the stainless steel, ground effects, air inlets both in front of and above the rear tires, redesigned center console and dashboard, new seats, custom interior finish, upgraded sound system, and various other additions. The site includes numerous pictures of various stages of the redesign. See Also * Community Resources * Reference Materials